Fallen
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: What it was Nudge who was caught instead of Angel? What did they to her?Whatever they did is sure to change the Flock's lives forever.Circa Angel Experiment


**I changed Nudge's age from eleven to fourteen.Jeb has seen Max already and explained everything to her.**

Max's POV

I hear screaming all around me and through the bars of that stupid cage. I thrust my fingers through the bars and gripped Angel's fingers in mine. I could see through the bars that Iggy was crying. I had contain myself from hurting myself even more to get out. These weren't any ordinary screams. These's were Nudges.

" What's matter Maxie? Too much for you?" Ari snarled,kicking my cage. I could hear Fang swearing across from me. Why her? Why me?

" I swear to you, if you lay one finger on her, I will kill you. That's a promise I intend to keep." A voice said behind me. Iggy's

" It's okay, Iggy." I say,patting his cage. At that moment an Eraser came in with something in his arms. It was motionless and quiet small. He throw it like a sack of potatoes next to my cage

" The Director wants a word with you, Ari." It said. Ari walked over to my cage and kicked it.

Wait a second, Ari kicked my cage and the door.

" We'll finish this later,sweetheart." He says

" What about this one?" The eraser asks pointing to the figure on the ground.

" There's no need to lock her up. She can't do anything anymore." Ari said,kicking the figure over. Fang and I gasped.

Nudge

" Watch them." Ari ordered

I could hear Angel crying in a corner and Fang roaring in anger.

Nudge lay there,bruises and cuts covering her beautiful face. Her body was ten times thinner and dry. Her wings were dirty and had turner froma a khaki color to a jet black since she captured. But in her wounds I could see that her body has become curvy and she's grown . her hair was much longer. Her chest was barely moving .

" Oh sweetie,what have they done to you?' I could hear myself say aloud. Suddenly,Nudge's eyes sprang open.

" Nudge,Nudge,can you hear me?" I said.She looked at me her chocolate eyes, lifeless. She didn't respond but puts her finger to lips signaling for us to be quiet. She's planning something.

" Ah, you're awake now, I see. Wow, you're a pretty one." The guard says,walking over to her

" Get away from her." Fang said

" I've never fucked a bird before. Well, there's always a first for everything ." He said moving toward, Nudge who was trying to shrink backwards

" Stay the hell away from her!" I said, Rattling my cage. The guard jumped on Nudge ,straddling her,unbuttoning her pants. She fought him weakly

" No!" Angel looked away

But suddenly something happened,Nudge looked at me and I saw her raise her thin hand, something concealed in it. A glint of steel went across the room.

I mouthed to Angel and Gazzy to look away because I knew what nudge was about to do. Even I shut my eyes. I heard a muffled yell and a thump. I opened my eyes to see Nudge pushing the eraser off her. Dead

.Nudge killed him.

She crawled weakly over to my cage and lifted the latch.

" Max?" She questioned

" It's me,sweetie. Everything's gonna be okay,I promise you." I said hugging her. She cried tears of relief

I opened the door to the rest of the flock's cages and they crowded around Nudge.

" Are you oaky?What did they do to you? What happened?" They all asked at once

" Not now guys.We have to get out of here,before they come back." I said. They obeyed. Fang reached out to help Nudge up. She stands up and but almost falls over again in pain.

" What is it?" I asked my voice getting higher

" They injected something into my stomach It'll pass." She says,closing her eyes in pain and then opening them.

" Can you walk?" Fang said

" I'll be okay. the way out is this way." She says walking towards the door

We walk quietly behind the labs when we come across one guard.

He didn't have a chance to call for help as a strong roundhouse kick to the head silenced him.

Nudge's roundhouse.

Jeb never taught us that. Or how to kill.

" Whoa." I heard Fang say Nudge meely looked at us

" How do you do that?'' I said.

" There is so much I have to tell you." She says.

" Yes you do." I say

Suddenly an alarm goes off

" This way." She says and kicks open a door. The bright sun causes Nudge to cry in its brightness.

Suddenly, Erasers come out of the door. I pratically threw Angel into the air. I noticed that Nudge's wings are bigger and have turned coal black.

We fly as far away from The School as possible.

" Where do we go Max ?" Gazzy asks

" Not home that's for sure. We need to get to the Directory. We need to get to New York." I say

" We should find a place to rest now,Max" Fang said jerking his head in Nudge's direction. She was flying slowly, fatigue in her eyes.

" Nudge?" I asked.She looked in my eyes weakly

" How ya doing over there?" I said

" I' m just tired." She muttered.

" Hold on,okay?" I said. I could almost cry. What did those freaks do to her? Why her?

" Come on,let's land." I say. I look back just in time to see Nudge's eyes roll back into her head and her wings fold like Paper and she started to drop an alarming rate.

" Nudge!" I screamed. Fang managed to fly downward and catch her. I sighed in relief as he flew back to us

" Land Now!" I ordered when I saw her in Fang's arms.

We land immediately and Fang lays her on the ground.

He puts his ear to her chest and checks her pulse.

" She's breathing ." He says. I bend down and put an hand on her forehead.

" She's burning up." I exclaimed.

" get some water!" I say

Hold on Nudge.

* * *

Later 

Nudge still hasn't woken up yet.Iggy is watching( so to speak) over her. She's getting worse by the hour. What did those whitecoats do to her? How do she learn to fight like that? How did she learn to kill? Fang and the rest of the flock went to find some food and more blankets and medecine

" Hey.' I hear behind me. It's Fang.

" Hey." I say,wiping the tears from my cheeks

" How is she?" He says sitting next to me

"She's getting worse." I say

" Everything will be okay. Nudge's a fighter. She will pull through." He says

" I don't even know what to do anymore. She wouldn't be here if it weren't for me. This is all my fault!" I kick over a pot

" It isn't your fault. Jeb wanted her for something.You can't control the past." He says,wiping the tears from my face

" You're right, I guess." I say

" Well, I'm always right." He retorts. I laugh a little

" Max,come quick.It's Nudge!" I hear Iggy yell. We sprint over to her side.

" No! I won't tell you anything! Nothing!I won't let you hurt them! Get away from me! Please,I'm sorry!" Nudge screams. Fang helps me hold her down.

I take the fever medecine and crush into some water. Fang helps me pour it into her mouth

" Come on Nudge, wake up. Nobody's gonna hurt you " I saw soothingly.

Nudge stirs and opens her eyes.

" Max?" I could barely hear her voice.

" It's okay,baby, I'm right here.Stay with me.Stay with me." I said gently

" I feel so strange." She mutters shivering. I pull the blankets closer around her.She shivers violently. Fang puts his hand on her forehead.

" Her fever's getting higher." He whisphers into my ears. The Medecine's not working.

" You're gonna be okay. Just stay with me." I say. Nudge eyes close and she falls back into unconsciouness.

Don't die Nudge,Please don't die.

R&RR&R&R&R


End file.
